The present invention relates to securing nets to sport goal frames, and more particularly to a fastener, a goal assembly, and a method for securing sports nets to goal frames.
A conventional goal, such as a soccer goal, includes a pair of goal posts connected by a crossbar which together define a goal mouth. Such goals typically include other framework such as back bottom bars, base bars, backstays, back net posts and the like used to hold the net in an upright position a spaced distance behind the goal mouth.
Goal nets are typically made of braided or twisted polyethylene, polyester, or HTPP rope or the like that forms a mesh and may include a perimeter rope to hold the edges of the net together. The goal net is typically secured to the perimeter of the goal frame with flexible ties or with S-shaped clips having one end engaging the perimeter of the net and the other end attached to the frame.
A net fastening system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,266 issued to Caruso, which is owned by Kwik Goal Ltd., the assignee of the present application. The system includes a goal frame having a channel extending along the perimeter of the frame. The perimeter rope of the net is secured within the channel of the goal posts using U-shaped clips. The Kwik Lock® Net Channel System has proven to be commercially successful due to the ease with which nets can be secured and removed from goal frames without the use of separate tools.
Examples of other sports goals and nets are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,142,892 issued to Dennis; U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,595 B1 issued to Monnet; U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,931 B1 issued to Reeves; U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,096 B1 issued to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,598 issued to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,891 issued to Neisius; U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,253 B1 issued to Szwalek; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,878 B1 issued to Munro; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,415 issued to Gates et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,024 issued to Acuff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,916 issue to Palm; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,056 issued to Schmutte. Examples of clips in general are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,166 issued to Makus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,879 issued to Stall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,524 issued to Fein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,395 issued to Romano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,684 issued to Haimovitz; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,286 B1 issued to Simonar; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,745 B1 issued to Taylor et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,138 issued to Sobel.
While the clips, goals, and net fastening devices disclosed in the above referenced patents may function in an acceptable manner, there is a need for a clip, goal assembly, and method that enable a sports net to be readily secured to a goal frame in a minimum of time and with a minimum of effort and that provides pilfer and tamper resistance. Preferably, the clip should resist removal by hand and should require the use of a removal tool.